star_factorfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Factor
| language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 10 | list_episodes = List of Star Factor episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = Kaubamajas (Auditions) Nokia Arena (Galas) Saaku Arena (Galas) | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 2-3 days (including Battle Bracket) | company = | distributor = | channel = ETV | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = Present | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = The X Factor | website = | website_title = | production_website = }} The '''Star Factor' is a Talent Show contest created by Rick.'' In every Star Factor edition there's a general Audition. Users could submit 4 Artists for specific categories: Boys, Girls, Girls Groups, Boys Groups (In the second edition will be add the category "Mixed Groups") There are juries for each one of these categories: Once submissions are closed the juries provide to select 4 artists from each category and mentor them in the Galas. In the Galas, Juries choose the songs for the artists and users could vote in the Galas with making nominations: 2 Votes for who wants to save, 2 votes for who wants to eliminate. The elimination vote is 1 point, the save vote is 2 points. At the final of a Gala, the Bottom Three will enter in the Battle Bracket, a delicate moment for the contestants, wich stabilite who will leave the competition (2 out of 3). A member in the battle Bracket is saved by jury. In the Big Final, the members could choose only their winner and their looser. Winners Adele, won the first season of the competition. Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 Stage The Stage offers big possibilities and large-mobility on it. It was created by Rick and it's formed by Big Leds Screen and a large floor. Reflectors are in each corner of the stage with an high-illumination of the Nokia Arena (1000 seats). The auditions take place in Tallinna Kaubamaja, the biggest mall in Estonia in front of mobile stairs, and there is builded a little mobile-steel floor without Led Screens. In the second season the Galas are taking place in the Saaku Arena, therefore the stage is completely provided by ETV. Is bigger than the stage on season 1, providing almost 5.000 seats in the audience and 100 seats in the V.I.P. places right between the stage and the judges' table. The illumination walls are now extended till the highest point of the arena. Seasons summary To date, one season has been broadcast, as summarised below. Contestant in (or mentor of) "Boys" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Girls" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Female Groups" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Male Groups" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Mixed Groups" category Judges and presenters Hosts On 11 November 2012, it was officially announced that Michael Pena (right) and the lead-singer of The Maroon 5, Adam Levine (left) will be the hosts of the Star Factor. Adam Levine singed in the first Gala's interval act and Michael Pena is well known for his jokes and acts on stage. Both are loved by public. Michael also take interviews in the Star Factor Contestants House, meanwhile Adam takes interviews at the juries. They presented intrest to host again in the second edition. Judges In each series, each judge is allocated a category to mentor and chooses a four acts to progress to the live finals. This table shows, for each series, which category each judge was allocated and which acts he or she put through to the galas. From the second edition a new category will be add, but it's not clear who will be the fifth jury member. : – Winning judge/category. Winners are in bold, eliminated contestants in small font. Links * Announcement * Contest Threads